Apparatus which utilizes industrial gas, in particular for welding and medical applications, are supplied by means of gas bottles, which are often heavy, in which the autonomy generally exceeds the needs of the pinpoint application of the apparatus. For the utilization of the latter, it is often necessary to carry the bottle, and its cumbersomeness and its weight weigh heavily on handiness and security of use. The use of small bottles, of smaller capacity, cause problems of restocking to the user, and to the suppliers, that of the multiplicity of the sizes of the bottles to be conditioned and delivered.